J'ai engagé Galbatorix comme femme de ménage
by Miaam
Summary: Tout est dans le titre...


**J'ai engagé Galbatorix comme femme de ménage.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Galbatorix discutait tranquillement avec son jeune élève, Murtagh, autour d'une table garnie des meilleurs mets du royaume, c'est-à-dire de beaux poulets rôtis, des frites faites maisons, du vin dérobé aux elfes et du nougat pourvu d'une fine croute de chocolat sous laquelle un coulis de caramel attendait patiemment qu'on le dévorât. Tout objets et meubles, y compris la table, étaient en or massif, si bien que Murtagh ne pouvait s'empêcher de voler par-ci par-là une fourchette ou une cuillère. Sur les murs de marbre, des peintures représentant les combats de Galbatorix, embellis par les artistes que celui-ci avait engagés, émerveillaient parfois le jeune dragonnier. Soudain, quelque chose vint à l'esprit du roi.

- Dis… tu te souviens, Murtagh, de ce dont je t'avais parlé, l'autre jour ?

- Oui, maître. Vos petits problèmes de mémoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est dû à la vieillesse. Vous devriez toute fois noter sur un papier que c'est Eragon et Saphira qu'il faut capturer, et non les jolies villageoises. Et vous avez aussi oublié de vos laver les dents hier soir, répondit son élève avant de demander, mais ce n'est pas de votre mauvaise haleine que vous vouliez parler, non ?

- …

- Sérieusement, maître, vous devriez changer de dentifrice, continua Murtagh, car je crains que celui-là ne soit vraiment effic…

- SUFFIT ! l'interrompit Galbatorix. J'ai le meilleur dentifrice du royaume, et ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais discuter, jeune homme ! J'ai juste… oublié où était le dernier œuf de dragon. Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée ?

- Oui, maître. Vous l'avez caché dans ma chambre, je ne sais où.

Une fois les nougats, poulets et frites engloutis, Galbatorix et son jeune élève quittèrent la table, et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de ce dernier. Le roi ouvrit délicatement – ou du moins avec la délicatesse qu'un roi tyrannique, félon et brutal peut exercer – la porte, et ce qu'il y découvrit le stupéfia. Le désordre qui y régnait été tel qu'on se demandait comment Murtagh pouvait y vivre. Les meubles étaient renversés, les vêtements éparpillés, les draps défaits, les oreillers éventrés, et une grande famille d'araignée semblait s'être installée sous les nombreux livres étalés sur le sol, à côté d'une bibliothèque vide. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune dragonnier lorsqu'il remarqua la mine déconfite de son maître.

- Votre œuf est peut-être dans mes draps.

Galbatorix se précipita vers ceux-ci et fit le lit du dragonnier, dans l'espoir d'y trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Il regarda également dans les oreillers, ne put s'empêcher de les recoudre au passage, et de les remettre à leur place. Une fois la chose faite, le roi se tourna vers son élève et l'informa qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé.

- Votre œuf est peut-être sous mes livres.

Le tyran prit les livres un par un, vérifia que l'œuf n'était pas à l'intérieur –on se demande comment il aurait pu y être…-, et les replaça dans la bibliothèque, -qu'il avait soigneusement dépoussiéré avant- dans l'ordre alphabétique, évidemment. Ensuite, il écrasa les araignées, se fit mordre par quelques-unes d'entres elles et failli se transformer sur-le-champ en Spiderman. Ce qui ne lui aurait pas déplut, finalement. C'est classe, d'être à la fois un dragonnier et une araignée. Puis il aurait pu attirer les villageoises… non, pardon, Eragon et Saphira, dans sa toile. Sur cette pensée joyeuse, il se retourna et fit un signe à Murtagh pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas là non plus.

- Votre œuf est peut-être enveloppé dans l'un de mes vêtements.

L'espoir envahit à nouveau le roi, et il regarda dans chacun des vêtements, avant de les ranger dans l'armoire, parfaitement pliés. Il ne le trouva pas. Mais, où était-il ? Il ne restait plus vraiment d'endroit où chercher… Il revérifia dans les habits de son élève, mais rien. En revanche, il découvrit une fourchette en or dans la poche d'un des pantalons, ce qui le surprit fortement. Que faisait-elle là ? Il l'avait cherché partout, c'était sa fourchette préférée ! Il pleura doucement en la serrant contre lui, et l'embrassa partout. Murtagh, inquiet, demanda :

- Vous… vous l'avez retrouvé ?

- Oui, je l'ai retrouvée ! Je suis si heureux, mon petit ! dit-il en séchant ses larmes.

- Et… qu'allez-vous en faire, alors, maintenant ?

- Je vais la planter dans un poulet, évidemment !

- QUOI !

Murtagh imagina le roi « planter » l'œuf dans un poulet pas encore plumé, voir vivant. Que voulait-il ? Que le poulet se révèle être une poule, et ponde un œuf de dragon ? Il fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui montre la fourchette avec un sourire ravi. Et zut.

- On peut revenir sur l'œuf ? demanda le jeune dragonnier, désireux de voir sa chambre parfaitement rangée, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis… ce qui n'était jamais arrivé, en fait. Il… Il est peut-être sur le sol ! Sous la poussière.

Galbatorix rangea soigneusement sa fourchette dans un endroit qu'il allait certainement oublier par la suite, et entreprit de nettoyer la pièce avec, d'abord un balai, ensuite avec une serpillère. Murtagh le regarda faire, satisfait. Il avait réussi. Sa chambre allait être très bientôt rangée ! Il avait manipulé le roi pour qu'il fasse le ménage. Fier de lui, il regarda celui-ci finir de ramasser les cadavres des araignées, puis dit d'une voix forte, chargée de malice :

- Oh, j'oubliais ! Votre œuf n'est pas dans ma chambre, mais dans la vôtre.

**Héhé, voilà voilà !**

**J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu du mal à trouver une idée pour celui-là. Review ?**

**Prochainement : J'ai engagé Dark Vador comme femme de ménage.**

**P.S. Si vous avez une idée pour l'identité d'un prochain méchant à transformer en femme de ménage, je suis preneuse ! Merci.**


End file.
